Hollowed Hearts
by Kyi Nekoyasha
Summary: the story of Rentora Urahara and Renji. the base for my hollowed high story. Rentora is a soul reaper with hollow powers and is bound to Renji. read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Hollowed hearts

"_Hey Miyoka, I told you this was the wrong way" I said looking down the end of the alley way and not seeing the house. "Sorry" she replied, we backed up and then turned as the wall fell down with a crash. "Holy crap!" I turned and started to run with Miyoka in tow when I felt her hand leave mine and heard a rip and a yell. I spun around to face whatever had taken my sister. It was a giant white cat with a skull for a face and glowing gold eyes, it had Miyoka's sleeve in its mouth. I reached for my knife and was about to throw it when a hand caught my wrist. "Stop can't you see it? Well a knife won't do much" I turned to the guy holding my wrist he had a sword and was wearing a black kimono, which they were covered in blood. "Are you two okay?" I asked watching as the second guy slumped on the ground "there it is" the he said looking at the cat. "Hi umm… I'm Rentora this is my sister Miyoka… oh god what is that thing doing here!?!" "It's called a hollow and we've been fighting it for three days" the first guy said trying to help his companion up "I'm Megumi Tainaka and this is Sachi Ishihara and we are Soul Reapers." __** I kinda figured that **__I thought, suddenly Sachi's face went pale and he coughed up blood soaking the ground "Megumi I'm not going to make it and that hollow needs to be killed" "Well…" Megumi started to say looking at us when the cat attacked; I pushed Megumi and the others out of the way and ducked as it went over my head. I ran over to where Sachi had landed and kneeled beside him. Miyoka helped Megumi over and Sachi began to speak "Megumi that's it: we have to make them soul reapers." Miyoka jumped up "I'll do it! Wait how?" she asked. "I stab you with my zanpakut__ō __and channel my powers through it into you." He said going even paler. She nodded and stood in front of him while he got out his sword and place it on her chest. When he stabbed her, the world exploded in a flash of bright color, when it cleared Miyoka was standing there wearing a kimono like Megumi and holding a sword. In Sachi's place there was only a black butterfly._

_Miyoka turned and started to attack the hollow-cat, and it soon had her covered in blood and pinned to the ground. I jumped up and started to run towards her when Megumi grabbed my hand. "Let me go I have to help her!" I yelled pulling on my hand. "You cant your only a human!" he retorted. "Then turn me into a soul reaper you're going to die any way!" he whipped out his sword and tried in vain to push me aside. "Fine!" he placed his sword on my chest and I felt the sharp edge go through me. I was suddenly in a glowing light, I felt different, and a weight hit my back impaling itself on the other side of the blade. I screamed as I felt hollow and soul reaper powers being sucked into me. Then it was all over. I stood up from where I had been thrown to my butt. "Rentora? Is that you?" I heard Miyoka's voice say yes and felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned and growled at her then gasped at the noise. "Miyoka? Can we go home I don't feel very wel..." then I passed out._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at home with light pouring through the holey roof into my eyes. I put my hand over my eyes and stretched. Miyoka walked in and I felt a change in the air around her …It was different stronger more… different. "Rentora are you okay" she sat down in front of me with a small square in her hand. "Yeah"

"Did you have an odd dream last night like one about soul reapers?"

"Yeah I did …why?"

"I did too I also dreamed of father"

"WHAT! Miyoka that's not good"

"So what happened to the cat?"

"What cat?" I said looking at her, as she looked outside the window

"The hollow that jumped you when Megumi gave you his powers" she sighed "I still have the cuts, look" she lifted her shirt; there were four long scratches on her stomach and a large bite mark around her ribs.** So it was real** I thought to myself.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I was seeing this right and hit a hard spot in my hair "what the hell?" I got up, walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a flat bone piece like a clip that was wrapped from the tip of my ear to my temple. I stared at my refection and noticed that my eyes had also turned gold; glowing hollow gold.

"Oh shitz" I whispered and grabbed the brush and tried to cover the bone with my blonde hair and only managed to hurt myself. I was about to turn around and yell for Miyoka when someone knocked on the door.

"Ill get it" Miyoka yelled and I heard the door open; I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and one of my hats and ran for the door. I turned the corner and ran right into Miyoka. "What the hell?" I said straitening my hat. "So how are my little girls doing today?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Dad!!!" Miyoka yelled jumping on him. "Hey Miyoka" he looked at me "Hi Rentora are you trying to impersonate me?" I looked at my hat through the glasses; was white and green. "No sorry dad" I when and hugged him.

"Oh hi Tessai I didn't know you came too" I hugged him. I looked behind him "umm Dad who are these kids?"

"These kids are my new workers at the shop" he looked around "can you guys help me train them?"

We nodded and followed him back to the Urahara shop, to the underground training area.

The young girl that followed had black hair and dark eyes she was very quiet. The boy had red hair and was a loud mouth; I gritted my teeth and ignored him. We finally got to the shop and climbed down the stairs. "Okay Tessai can you take the kids to the other side I need to talk to my girls" Tessai picked up both the kids, nodded and ran to the other side. He turned to us "I heard about last night are you two okay?"

"Yeah why?" Miyoka asked looking at me. I twirled my hair around my finger and looked away.

"Because I wanted to see your new powers" he hit Miyoka in the head with the end of his cane and she fell two ways. Her body hit the ground while her soul in a soul reaper outfit and sword in hand fell backwards. He hit me and succeeded in giving me a bump on my head. Both Miyoka and Urahara looked at me in bewilderment as I rubbed my head. "Ow" he tapped me again and I felt a cold dread filling me as my clothes changed and a sheathed sword popped on my hand. "That's not normal is it?" I asked still rubbing my forehead.

"No sadly Rentora it's not. Hey Tora can you take your hat off?" my adopted father asked. "Don't freak" I said taking my hat and sun glasses off.

I heard Miyoka gasp and Urahara looked at my hair and eyes carefully. "That is definitely not normal, Miyoka what happened?" he asked still staring at me. As Miyoka told what she could remember of last night Urahara poked at the shards in my hair and stared into my eyes until I felt like a science project.

"Well Rentora it seams that you are part hollow now." He proclaimed as soon as Miyoka shut her trap. "That was fast" I laughed "so you're telling me I'm part of what soul reapers hunt and kill, also part of something else? What bunny?"

"No I believe you're also part soul reaper which is why you're not a giant cat right now. But I think that you could turn into a hollow and have complete control of yourself."

"That's neat but how do I do that?" I asked looking at Miyoka's exited expression. "That I don't know but I have people who could train you two."

"Who!" Miyoka nearly screamed. "Probably me, Yoruichi, and Tessai for now will train together and see what you come up with."

"Yoruichi's here?" I asked looking around. "No, but she will be tomorrow now I have kids to train bye!" with that said he raced off. Miyoka drew her sword and looked over it "hmm nice!" Then suddenly she ran at me, jumped and sliced down with her sword. Instinct took over as I grabbed the blade of her sword and used the advantage to throw her to the side. Bewildered I looked at my hand and didn't even see a scratch from the blade. "Whoa you're good." Miyoka said picking herself off the ground. I heard her sword chime and spun around drawing mine to counter hers.

I growled and pushed against her as our blade met. We both jumped back and came at each other again, blades singing through the air as they came down to meet flesh. Miyoka fell as my sword connected with her leg. I gasped and dropped my sword, "Miyoka are you okay?" as soon as I finished talking she bopped me on the head with the flat of her sword. "Oww!" I fell backwards rubbing the top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as blood started to pool on the ground. Then I noticed that my hands were really warm. I looked down in amazement as I started to change into a cat. My hands turned into paws, black and red fur grew while claws and fangs sprouted out. A second later I was a giant panther, a complete copy of the hollow we had fought last night. There were two differences, I was solid black not white and gray and no mask. I laid down and put my paws on my head. "Great" I growled surprising myself. Miyoka climbed on to my back and started petting me. I stood up and shook hard trying to knock her off.

"Look fur-face you hurt me so I get a free ride. Now Kitty, take me to Dad." I growled and shook again but to no avail, she had grabbed handfuls of my fur and clung to my back like a monkey.

I started to run and jumped as we came to a hole in the ground. I saw one of the kids in the distance and picked up the place Miyoka yelling and screaming the whole way.

We got to where the kid was and looked around and saw a trail of destruction, from what looked like missiles. I heard another shot go off and high-tailed it to the other side. I followed the trail to the beginning and heard my father's voice "okay good shot Ururu! Now hit that rock waaaay over there!"

I let a roar loose that knocked Tessai and the kids down, father only stayed up due to the rock he was leaning against. They all turned and Tessai pushed the little kids behind him while Urahara walked up to us. "Hey Miyoka this is Rentora isn't it?" he said getting her off my back. "Yeah it's me" I growled despairingly. He jumped "you can talk like that!?!"

I rolled over and purred, "no I can't talk I'm a cat silly!" I suddenly felt myself shrinking, and looked down to saw my hands. Tessai patched Miyoka's leg and I was questioned on the changes from hollow-cat to human.

"I don't know how I did it I just panicked and boom paws, claws and a fluffy tail. And running I don't know how Miyoka held on I was running like 250 mph, whoosh!" I reveled in the thought of doing it again.

"Okay look Rentora I know it's really fun and all but you may lose control if you don't learn what triggers the change. The only reason you didn't go full hollow on us is because you where worried about Miyoka, if she hadn't been hurt you could have lost it! So until you learn to control it no cat powers." My dear old dad lectured me.

"But…fine" I looked away narrowing my eyes angrily. "Tora?" Miyoka whispered "you're eyes are flickering like a candle, stop it you're freaking me out." I calmed myself and tried to get my claws to come out of my fingers. They sprung out and my hands turned to paws with a flicker of a soft red light.

"Rentora!" dad bopped me in the head with his cane and my hands changed back. I growled and rubbed my sore noggin. "I think my poor head's taken enough beating today, you guys are making me stupid!"

"Oh sweet Rentora you're oh so blind: you were always stupid and ugly to boot!" I grinned evilly and my paws flashed back to give Miyoka a tap on the head that sent her sprawling.

*

The next morning I was walking around in a park, I watched some kids playing soccer. A black haired girl seemed to be beating all the guys. I turned to walk away and suddenly a soccer ball smashed into the side of my head. "Yeaaaoooowww!" I screeched dropping to my knees "Ohh I'm going to kill you kid's just wai…" the last thing I remember before passing out was the girl looking at me worriedly.

I opened my eyes and looked around I was in a small clinic room, I was about to get up when a tall black haired man walked in from behind the girl from the park and another brown haired girl.

"So do you feel okay?" he asked cheerfully. "I…I guess?" I got up and started walking out despite the yelling of the apparent doctor. When I got close to the door everything went black for a moment and when I opened my eyes there was an orange haired guy holding my up.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. "I'm fine" I replied pushing away and glaring at him. He looked at me and jerked backwards, "Ichigo will you bring her over here she's hurt." The doctor said waving his arms in the air. Before I even realized it the guy (Ichigo) had picked me up and carried me halfway back to the bed I had been lying on. "Hey let go!" I said trying to push him away again. "Would you… stop…argggghhh!" he managed to say before I poked him in the eye. As he was rubbing his eye, I managed to slip out of his arms hitting the ground on my knees. "Ichigo! You dropped her!" one of the girls yelled coming to my side, "are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No and again I'm okay. Can I leave now?" the doctor walked over "I should introduce us: I am Isshin Kurosaki head of this clinic and that orange-headed idiot is my son Ichigo"

"I'm Yuzu and that's my sister Karin she's the one who hit you with the soccer ball but she's very sorry" I waved at the other girl and stood up.

"Okay so who are you and I need the name of one your parents so I can talk to them" Isshin said choking Ichigo.

"Fine my name is Rentora, my father's name is Kisuke Urahara, he owns a shop in town." then for some odd reason Ichigo gave me a weird look.

Isshin left to make phone calls as the girls followed behind I think. "Hey Rentora, I know your father but I didn't think he had kids."

"Well I'm really not his kid I'm adopted my sister is his real daughter. So if you know my father I guessing that you know a little about his past? So how do you know my fathers… are you a soul reaper or what?" I looked around while talking and spotted a window. Ichigo looked dumbstruck for a moment but quickly recovered as I tried to climb out the window. "Hey get in here stop it!" he pulled me back in the room and sat me down on the bed.

"Look I'm a soul reaper but my dad and sisters don't know any thing about that so shut up!"

"Well you're very rude I'm new to all this so did I know? No I didn't so shut up yourself." He looked really angry, but his dad walked back in and said "okay your father will be here in a minute so hold tight and wait until then." He left again "okay me and my sister need to get some training in tomorrow so come to my father's shop to help us if you want." I smiled and walked to the door, pulling at the bandage on my head. Suddenly a hand appeared and stopped me, "bad Tora, don't pull those off not until we get home!" my weird father said walking towards Ichigo. "Hey come to the shop tomorrow we might need you" I shook my head and walk out the door. I waited for my dad to come out and wondered how a brat like Ichigo became a soul reaper. Urahara walked out and pulled me with him in the direction of the shop, "hey hey! I have one more thing to do before I go home I meet you there in a while okay?" without waiting for a reply I pulled my hand back and raced off in the opposite direction. I ran down a couple of streets and then turned into the shop I was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around at the manga they had lined up and quickly ran to the counter, "did you get my order?" I asked the clerk. "Yes it's in the back Miss Rentora" I turned around beginning to run back when I plowed into someone, bowling us onto the ground. I picked myself up "I'm sorry I didn't see you" "that's fine" I looked up it was a guy with silvery hair and his eyes closed, in a way that made him look cat-like. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, who are you?"

"I'm Rentora Urahara but I go by Tora" I stammered completely out of words. He reached out a hand and pulled me up. "Uhh...Thanks?" I said wondering just who this guy was. I started walking towards the back of the shop and noticed Gin following "okay what?"I turned. He pointed at my shirt "why is there blood on your shirt?" I shook my head causing bolts of pain to shoot through me like lightning. I dropped to the floor and moaned, "Hey are you okay?" I heard Gin ask and bend down to look at me. Then I felt a carefully hidden spiritual pressure, "You're a soul reaper?" I whispered softly. His hand squeezed mine and I heard him whisper back "do you want me to take you home?" I thought about this and answered "only after I get my book" he laughed. I pushed my self off the floor and grabbed one of the surrounding shelves, "I'll be right back" muttered softly. I teetered unsteadily. He pushed me back down and patted my head softly; "I'll get it okay?" he said and walked away.

I waited until the pain passed, slowly and carefully I stood up. At the same moment Gin came around with a bag on one arm. "Did you buy my book for me?" I said astonished that a stranger would be so nice.

"Yes I did so here let's get you home." He picked me up and walked out the back door. "Can you put me down?" I looked around and noticed it was night. "No I don't want you straining yourself." He smiled and started walking towards my fathers shop.

"Tora have you thought about what would happen if your family treated you differently? What if they saw you only as a mindless hollow?" he whispered turning a corner.

"They wouldn't they're my family! But… my dad did ask me a lot…" I trailed off in thought, the silence deafening. "But what if they did where would you turn with no family? I mean not imposing anything but I would still be here for you. Anyway do you think you can meet me at the bookstore tomorrow at about this time?" He leaned against the wall and sat me down. "Yeah…" I stood up shakily and walked around the corner to the shop. "Hey tha…?" I turned and saw only my book upon the ground, I picked at up and strode off towards the shop doors.


End file.
